


Μπλεξίματα με τον Μοναχικό Σκοπευτή

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Μετά από χρόνια μακριά από το σπίτι και αντιμέτωπος με την συνεχή αδικία στον πόλεμο, ο Πολεμιστής αποφασίζει να επιστρέψει στο όρος Τάργκον για λίγη ξεκούραση. Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι νόμιζε...
Relationships: Aphelios/Pantheon (League of Legends)
Kudos: 3





	Μπλεξίματα με τον Μοναχικό Σκοπευτή

Τριγυρνούσα άσκοπα, οι πληγές μου θεραπεύονταν ακόμα από μια μάχη με καταπιεστές Εξυψωμένους στην αφιλόξενη έρημο της Σουρίμα.

Επιτέλους, πίσω στην πατρίδα. Αυτό έφτανε. Μπορώ να πω πως έχω χάσει πολλά γεγονότα από τότε. Το αυτί μου πήρε κάποιες συζητήσεις από χωρικούς που μιλούσαν για την αναγέννηση της Όψης του Προστάτη, και άλλες ιστορίες που έχασα στον πόλεμο.

Αυτό που μου τράβηξε την προσοχή περισσότερο από όλα όμως ήταν η επανάσταση των Λουνάρι. Φήμες έλεγαν πως μία Σολάρι αρνήθηκε τις διδαχές τους και έγινε η Όψη του Φεγγαριού, από τότε χάθηκε.

Μερικοί άγνωστοι για μένα Ράκκορ συζητούσαν για μια μάχη που συνέβη σε έναν ναό τον Λουνάρι που οι Σολάρι ανακάλυψαν. Λίγοι κατάφεραν να επιζήσουν...

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου στον εαυτό μου. Λίγο καιρό έλειψα και έγιναν τόσα...

Το μόνο που ακουγόταν στο δρόμο μου για τίποτα συγκεκριμένο ανάμεσα στις σπηλιές του βουνού ήταν ο άνεμος. Κρύος άνεμος που χτυπούσε το ταλαιπωρημένο σώμα μου, αλλά έτσι είναι η ζωή! Ή τουλάχιστον, η ζωή σε αυτόν τον κόσμο...

Μια ζωή γεμάτη πόλεμο και ταλαιπωρία, κι εγώ γι αυτό είμαι εδώ, για να υπερασπιστώ αυτούς που ταλαιπωρούνται περισσότερο.

Και μιλώντας για τον ρόλο μου σε αυτό το σύμπαν, κατάλαβα ότι ήταν η ώρα του καθήκοντός μου όταν άκουσα κραυγές και όπλα σε γειτονικό σπήλαιο.

Υποτίμησα την κατάσταση λέγοντας απλά _κραυγές και όπλα_. Εκεί πέρα γινόταν πραγματικό μακελειό. Το αίμα ξεχείλιζε μέχρι κάτω στον γκρεμό δίπλα, οι Σολάρι στρατιώτες ούρλιαζαν τρομαγμένοι, μερικοί από αυτούς έπεφταν στον γκρεμό με προσπάθεια να σωθούν, ή ίσως να πεθάνουν ηρωικά και μακριά από το χέρι του εχθρού τους.

Ναι, ακριβώς. Του ενός εχθρού. Ήταν μόνο ένας. Ένα αγόρι με λεπίδες, τουφέκι, μέχρι και κανόνι! Τα όπλα εναλλάσσονταν με κάποιον τρόπο μαγικό! Δεν είχα ξαναδεί κάτι τέτοιο, μέσα σε όλα τα χρόνια που πολεμάω...

Ειλικρινά, δεν είχα ιδέα τι έβλεπα. Δεν ήξερα αν έπρεπε να επέμβω ή να μείνω παρατηρητής. Δεν ήξερα αν υπήρχε ανυπεράσπιστος σε οποιαδήποτε πλευρά. Ήταν ένα αγόρι εναντίον ολόκληρου στρατού, και όμως δεν είχαν ελπίδα εναντίον του!...

Οι Λουνάρι είναι ανέκαθεν μια μειοψηφία σε αυτό το βουνό, αλλά αυτός ο νεαρός πολεμούσε σαν χίλιοι! Τον θαύμασα, μου θύμισε τον εαυτό μου, ή κάτι καλύτερο που έχω τη δυνατότητα να γίνω, ίσως. Ένα υπόδειγμα μαχητή, μα ταυτόχρονα, η έλλειψη ελέους που έδειχνε ήταν τόσο φράχτη! Ήταν αυτό άμυνα για να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του, ή μήπως ανελέητη επίθεση εκδίκησης;...

Όταν και ο τελευταίος Σολάρι τραυματίστηκε θανάσιμα και πετάχτηκε από τον γκρεμό με μια κλοτσιά, παρά τις κραυγές του για οίκτο και έλεος, εγώ έκανα ένα βήμα μπροστά, για να τον παρατηρήσω καλύτερα. Από το μηδέν ενδιαφέρον που είχα αυτόν τον τελευταίο καιρό μετά τους πολέμους, από το πουθενά εμφανίστηκε κάτι πιθανώς ενδιαφέρον...

Με κατάλαβε. Προφανώς, δεν χάρηκε που βρισκόμουν εκεί. Με κοίταξε με ψυχρό και εχθρικό βλέμμα.

"Ωραία μάχη, μικρέ!" Αποφάσισα να σπάσω λίγο τον πάγο. Ναι, σε αυτή τη χώρα, σε αυτή τη γη, έτσι είναι η ζωή. Απλά προσπαθώ πάντα να βρίσκω λίγη ανεμελιά στο χάος του πολέμου.

Τον είδα να στέκεται ακίνητος, με ένα βλέμμα ετοιμότητας. Το χέρι του απέκτησε ξαφνικά μια λεπίδα, ένα τσάκραμ, και με την ελπίδα ότι με ξάφνιασε, επιτέθηκε πετώντας το με ορμή προς εμένα, αλλά δεν τα βάζουν έτσι με τον Ατρέα...

Δεν έχασα καιρό. Ήταν ώρα να υπερασπιστώ το πληγωμένο σώμα μου με την πιστή ασπίδα μου, και να αντεπιτεθώ με το ακατανίκητο δόρυ μου.

Απέκρουσα όλες τις επιθέσεις του τσάκραμ, των λεπίδων, του κανονιού και του τουφεκιού. Το καθένα είχε τη δική του δυσκολία και απαιτούσε διαφορετικό χειρισμό, τόσο για τον νεαρό μου αντίπαλο, όσο και για εμένα που έπρεπε να ξεφύγω από τα νύχια της φεγγαρόπετρας.

Ο πεισματάρης μικρός δεν τα έβαλε κάτω. Ξαναπροσπάθησε με την ίδια μαγική εναλλαγή όπλων και επιτέθηκε με περισσότερη πυγμή. Έπρεπε κι εγώ να κινηθώ γρήγορα, παρά την κούρασή μου. Έκανα μερικά προσεκτικά βήματα μπροστά για να μπορώ να τον αφοπλίσω με το δόρυ μου, αν και δεν ήμουν σίγουρος ότι θα έπιανε.

Δεν ήθελα να τον σκοτώσω, μόνο να τον ακινητοποιήσω, ώστε να μάθω όλα όσα πρέπει να ξέρω για τις εξελίξεις μετά την επιστροφή μου.

Έπαιξα αμυντικά. Ο μικρός είχε χάσει την ψυχραιμία του, και οι επιθέσεις του ήταν εύκολες στην απόκρουση, ακόμα και για τη δύναμή του. Καμία φορά, η στρατηγική μετράει περισσότερο από τη την ισχύ.

Τα τσάκραμ του κολλούσαν στην ασπίδα μου σαν να προσελκύονταν από αυτήν, ενώ οι σφαίρες του και τα πυρομαχικά του απωθούνταν αφού συγκρούονταν πάνω τής και γίνονταν χαλίκια φεγγαρόπετρας που χάνονταν στην αστρική ενέργεια.

Στο πρόσωπό του μπορούσα να δω την οργή της ήττας και το πείσμα να τα δώσει όλα, για να καταφέρει να επικρατήσει. Ίσως ήταν κανένας ψωροπερήφανος που αρνούνταν την ματαιότητα, αρνούνταν την κυριαρχία του άλλου. Εγώ δεν ήθελα να κυριαρχήσω. Ένας προστάτης των αδύναμων δεν έχει ανάγκη την κυριαρχία πάνω τους, αλλά μόνο την άδεια να υπερισχύει και να τους οδηγεί προς το δίκαιο.

Στόχευα να εξουδετερώσω τις κινήσεις του, όχι να τον βλάψω, και αυτό υπενθύμιζα στον εαυτό μου καθώς χρησιμοποιούσα το θεϊκό δόρυ μου, στην προσπάθεια να τον αφοπλίσω.

Ομολογώ, ήταν γρήγορος και ευέλικτος, και τα όπλα του ήταν ξεκάθαρα η προέκταση του χεριού του. Όμως το ίδιο και η ασπίδα μου για μένα, δεν μπορούσε να με ζημιώσει πολύ, απλά θα μου έπαιρνε αρκετή ώρα μέχρι να τον φτάσω εκεί που ήθελα. Βλέπεις, δεν είμαι ο μόνος με μοναδικές ικανότητες στη μάχη τριγύρω.

Ευτυχώς, με μια έξυπνη και στοχευμένη κίνηση με το πόδι μου τον έκανα να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να πέσει ανάσκελα στο έδαφος.

Ο ήρεμος, σίγουρος και αδίστακτος σκοπευτής που έβλεπα προ λίγου μετατράπηκε σε έναν οργισμένο και απρόσεκτο πεισματάρη που αρνούνταν την ευάλωτη κατάστασή του. Ακόμα και πεσμένος με την ασπίδα μου να τον πιέζει προσπαθούσε να με χτυπήσει με το τουφέκι που κρατούσε με ένα χέρι μετά δυσκολίας.

Έσπρωξα το τουφέκι με το δόρυ μου, έπεσε και εξαφανίστηκε με τον ίδιο μαγικό τρόπο που το δρεπάνι του εμφανίστηκε στο χέρι του. Έριξα κι εκείνο, αλλά το ίδιο έγινε, και τη θέση του πήρε ένα κανόνι, και ξανά το ίδιο και ξανά και ξανά, μέχρι που άρχισα να βαριέμαι αυτή τη μονοτονία...

Ξαφνικά όμως, κάτι άλλαξε. Σταμάτησε να αλλάζει όπλα και με κοίταξε με ορθάνοιχτα, τρομαγμένα μάτια. Ή όχι, δεν κοίταζε ακριβώς έμενα, αλλά το κενό, ήταν χαμένος!

Με ένα βλέμμα ετοιμότητας γύρισα απότομα και κοίταξα πίσω μας για τυχόν απειλές, αλλά τίποτα δεν βρισκόταν εκεί. Ξανακοίταξα το αγόρι. Δεν κοιτούσε τίποτα συγκεκριμένο, φαινόταν όμως σαν αν προσπαθούσε να συγκεντρωθεί σε κάτι που άκουγε. Προσπάθησα να ακούσω κι εγώ, αλλά τίποτα πάλι. Μάλλον ήταν τρελός. Ό,τι κι αν είχε συμβεί σε αυτόν τον νεαρό μάλλον δεν είχε να κάνει με τίποτα που έψαχνα και απλώς έχανα τον χρόνο μου.

Περιέργως, υποχώρησε. Μου το έδειξε με τη γλώσσα του σώματος ότι δεν είχε σκοπό να με πολεμήσει άλλο και ζητούσε ειρήνη μεταξύ μας. Δεν μιλούσε. Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί. Αλλά δεν έβγαινε άχνα από το στόμα του.

Άφησα τα όπλα μου ευγενικά στην άκρη για αν του δείξω ότι τον άκουσα. Έκανα ένα βήμα μπροστά. Μια ακόμα προσπάθεια για να τον προσεγγίσω.

"Παλεύεις πραγματικά άριστα, δεν έχω ιδέα πως το κάνεις, αλλά κατάφερες να με κουράσεις, συγχαρητήρια!" Δεν πήρα καμία απάντηση, ίσως ακούστηκα ειρωνικός, ενώ δεν το εννοούσα έτσι.

Σηκώθηκε μόνος του, παρά την προθυμία μου να τον βοηθήσω, τίναξε τα ρούχα και έστρωσε τα μαλλιά του. Μου γύρισε την πλάτη, με ψυχρότητα και άρχισε να προχωράει μέσα στο σπήλαιο, δίνοντας μου καμία σημασία.

"Πώς σε λένε;" Προσπάθησα για άλλη μια φορά να επικοινωνήσω μαζί του. Ξανά, καμία απάντηση. "Δεν ακούς που σου μιλάω;! Οι νέοι στις μέρες μας είναι αγενείς..." Πάω στοίχημα ότι τα φρύδια του σχεδόν ενώθηκαν με το σχόλιό μου.

Φάνηκε πως δεν ήθελε να πει τίποτα μαζί μου. Μαζί με την κρύα στάση του αυξήθηκε και το πείσμα μου. Δεν αγνοούν κάποιον έτσι! Αρχικά μου επιτέθηκε και τώρα δεν έχει χρόνο ούτε να μου δώσει δύο εξηγήσεις για τη συμπεριφορά του! Απαράδεκτο!

Τον ακολούθησα παρά τη θέλησή του, στην αρχή κρυφά. Τα βήματά μου ήταν όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσα. Τα μονοπάτια της σπηλιάς όμως δεν με ήθελαν καθόλου...

Στενά μονοπάτια φτιαγμένα από γλιστερούς κρυστάλλους, δημιουργημένους στο χρόνο, σκοτάδι, τούνελ, απότομοι, ψηλοί γκρεμοί και όροφοι... Πραγματικά, για ένα λεπτό προσπαθούσα να καταλάβω τι με έβαλε να ασχοληθώ με αυτό το απίθανο παιδί...

Προφανώς και δεν ήταν όλα μου τα βήματα τόσο καλά εκτελεσμένα ώστε να μην αντιλαμβανόταν την παρουσία μου. Σε ένα δύσκολο και επικίνδυνο μονοπάτι, το σανδάλι μου χτύπησε έναν πεσμένο κρύσταλλο και τον έριξε κάτω στο ρέμα. Ευτυχώς τουλάχιστον δεν γλίστρησα...

Γυρνώντας προς το μέρος του, δεν χάρηκε που με είδε...

"Τι; Νομίζεις ότι θα μου ξέφευγες τόσο εύκολα;" Είπα με έναν εύθυμο τόνο και έκανα μία χειρονομία, δείχνοντας τις παλάμες μου.

Αντίθετα από αυτό που περίμενα με τρόμο, ότι θα με πιάσει απροετοίμαστο με τις λεπτές και φονικές επιθέσεις του, απλά με αγριοκοίταξε και έτρεξε γρήγορα μακριά μου, με ένα σάλτο ανέβηκε σε μια αιωρούμενη βραχονησίδα και ανέβηκε σε ένα ψηλότερο επίπεδο.

"Έι, έι! Να το συζητήσουμε!" Εγώ κρατήθηκα καλά κοντά στον τοίχο, για να μην πέσω, προσπαθώντας να παραμείνω άνετος και ψύχραιμος μαζί του.

Ανέβηκα κι εγώ πάνω σε μια από αυτές τις βραχονησίδες και τον ακολούθησα. Όχι ότι ήταν εύκολο να ισορροπήσω πάνω και να τις ελέγξω με την ίδια ευκολία με εκείνον. Μάλιστα, είμαι σίγουρος ότι φάνηκα γελοίος καθώς προσπαθούσα να τον αντιγράψω.

Αυτός δεν φάνηκε να ενδιαφέρεται όπως και να είχε. Απλά συνέχισε τον δρόμο του.

"Παρεμπιπτόντως, είμαι ο Ατρέας! Εσύ δεν μου είπες το όνομά σου ακόμα!" Είχε φανερά αρχίσει να ενοχλείται, φαινόταν στις νευρικές του κινήσεις. Αλλά δεν το εξέφραζε με ομιλία...

"Πώς το κάνεις αυτό με τα όπλα;!" Αποφάσισα να συνεχίσω τις ενοχλητικές ερωτήσεις μου.

Με αγριοκοίταξε, και άρπαξε ένα σκοινί και πάτησε σε ένα γάντζο ου ήταν δεμένος στην άκρη του, ρίχνοντας κάτω το αντίβαρο για να ανέβει σε άλλο επίπεδο. Ήταν πολύ κακή ιδέα να κάνω το ίδιο, καθώς ήταν πολύ εμφανές το ποσό μεγάλη διαφορά είχαμε στα κιλά...

Το ρουλεμάν που σήκωνε τα βάρη έσπασε με την πίεση που δέχτηκε από το σώμα και τα όπλα μου, προκαλώντας μια κατολίσθηση από κρυστάλλους και σταλακτίτες, μαζί και το επίπεδο που πατούσε ο νεαρός.

Γρήγορα τον άρπαξα και μας έβαλα και τους δύο κάτω από την ασπίδα μου, για προστασία από τη βροχή πετρωμάτων.

Μπορούσα να νιώσω πόσο είχε νευριάσει μαζί μου μόνο από το σφιγμένο σώμα του κοντά στο δικό μου. Το θέμα ήταν τι θα του έλεγα μετά από αυτό, πιθανόν είχα διαλύσει το σπίτι του...

Ο κίνδυνος πέρασε, και προσεκτικά απομάκρυνα την ασπίδα μου. Κοίταξα πάνω για να είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν έπεφτε άλλος βράχος και με αμηχανία τον κοίταξα.

Τα μάτια του πετούσαν φωτιές όταν με κοίταξε, και σηκώθηκε να τιναχτεί από τη σκόνη, αυτή τη φορά σαν αν με προειδοποιούσε ότι γίνομαι πρόβλημα, όχι σαν πριν που προσπαθούσε να με αγνοήσει.

"Να πάρει..." Επιτέλους, μίλησε!... Αν και, αυτό δεν ήταν το σημαντικό... "Τι θες, Σολάρι;!" Μου φώναξε άγρια, καθώς εξέταζε την κνήμη του που φαινόταν να χτυπήθηκε από μια πέτρα.

"Εγώ; Δεν είμαι Σολάρι! Είμαι απλά ένας περιπλανώμενος που προσφέρει στους αδύναμους." Είπα, βγάζοντας το κράνος μου.

"Τότε δίνε του, δεν είμαι αδύναμος... Άα..."

"Δεν θα το έλεγα!..." Υπονόησα το πόδι του, ρίχνοντας του μια ματιά.

"Εσύ φταις για αυτό! Και δεν θέλω άλλους μπελάδες μαζί σου!" Είπε κοφτά. Ομολογουμένως, είχα μπλεχτεί λόγο στα πόδια του... Κυριολεκτικά!

"Έι, χαλάρωσε, μικρέ... Δεν το έκανα επίτηδες... Μα, αν είχες καθίσει να μου μιλήσεις και να λύσουμε τις παρεξηγήσεις μας νωρίτερα, τίποτα από αυτά δεν θα είχε συμβεί!"

"Δεν έχω να σου πω τίποτα, οι παρεξηγήσεις μας λύθηκαν, και τώρα φύγε. Είπες ότι προστατεύεις τους αδύναμους, δεν είμαι αδύναμος, όποτε δρόμο. Έχω δουλειές... Αααχ!" Το πόδι του φανερά δεν θα τον άφηνε να κάνει βήμα πιο πάνω στη σπηλιά, η οποία είχε σχεδόν καταστραφεί. Νομίζω πως εδώ θα επανόρθωνα...

"Λοιπόν, ξέρω, εξαιτίας μου, αλλά τώρα είσαι, και μάλλον χρειάζεσαι λίγη βοήθεια..."

"Γκρ... Υποθέτω..." Οι ώμοι του έπεσαν λίγο, καθώς το παραδέχτηκε.

"Έλα, πρέπει να εγκαταλείψουμε το μέρος, υπάρχει πιθανότητα το ταβάνι να καταρρεύσει τελείως!" Τον άρπαξα σαν να ήταν νύφη και τον έβγαλα γρήγορα από το σπήλαιο, σε ένα ασφαλές επίπεδο στο βουνό.

Ένα όμορφο μέρος, κατάλληλο για μια στάση. Ήταν ανθισμένο και γεμάτο γρασίδι. Κάθισα σε μια πέτρα με έναν ανακουφισμένο αναστεναγμό. Είχε ωραία θέα από εδώ πάνω, το απογευματινό φως στο φάσμα της ημέρας και της νύχτας...

Ο νεαρός κοιτούσε ανήσυχα γύρω του.

"Τι τρέχει;..."

"Είμαι στόχος εδώ..." Ακούστηκε ευάλωτος και προβληματισμένος. "Πρέπει να βρούμε ένα καταφύγιο..."

"Ναι, βεβαίως..." Τον βοήθησα να σηκωθεί και στηρίχτηκε στον ώμο μου για να προχωρήσει. Μερικά μέτρα μακριά ήταν μια σπηλιά, φαινόταν κατάλληλη για να περάσουμε τη νύχτα...

Σιωπή. Μόνο ο αέρας και οι ήχοι της φύσης ακούγονταν, για άλλη μια φορά, όπως όταν ήμουν μόνος στα κακοτράχαλα, μα σαγηνευτικά μονοπάτια του θεϊκού αυτού βουνού... "Πώς σε λένε;" Επέμεινα.

"... Αφέλιος..."

Χαμογέλασα. "Καταλαβαίνω γιατί. Σου πάει."

"Ευχαριστώ, υποθέτω..."

"Εγώ είμαι ο Ατρέας, όπως σου είπα."

"Θυμάμαι..." Χαμογέλασα ξανά. Μπορώ να πω με τίμησε. Αλλά μάλλον με θυμόταν γιατί του έσπασα τα νεύρα, πιο πιθανό...

"Γιατί δεν μιλούσες καθόλου πριν;"

"Δεν επιτρέπεται να ξέρεις."

"Γιατί έτσι;"

Τότε με αγριοκοίταξε πάλι. "Μήπως είσαι κατάσκοπος;!"

"Κανενός κατάσκοπος, μικρέ, απλά ρωτάω."

"... Είσαι περίεργος. Αν δεν είχα την ανάγκη σου θα σε σκότωνα..." Κοίταξε το έδαφος και είπε χαμηλόφωνα.

"Χαριτωμένο..."

"Έτσι και το Κάλιμπρουμ που θα σε έβρισκε στο στήθος..."

"Μη με δοκιμάζεις, νεαρέ μου, με έχεις ανάγκη..."

Άρχισε να χάνει την υπομονή του και πήγε να βγάλει κάτι από μέσα από το πανωφόρι του.

"Δεν ξέρω τι πας να κάνεις, αλλά κακή κίνηση..." Απάντησα με ψυχραιμία, ο τρόπος μου ήταν να του υπενθυμίσω την κατάσταση μου και ότι αποδεδειγμένη μπορώ να υπερασπιστώ τον εαυτό μου εναντίον του.

Άφησε μια κοφτή, θυμωμένη εκπνοή και υποχώρησε.

Η σπηλιά ήταν κοντά, μερικά βήματα μόνο. "Να, τώρα θα ξεκουραστείς, θα δούμε και το πόδι σου, μια χαρά..." Τον καθησύχασα, χωρίς να φαίνεται ότι το χρειαζόταν...

Κοίταξα γύρω μου... Απολάμβανα αυτό το όμορφο τοπίο, τη σιγή της γαλήνης, τη φύση όπως θα έπρεπε να λειτουργεί, μακριά από τη βία των ανθρώπων...

Τόσο όμορφα, και τόσο λίγος ο χρόνος της απόλαυσης...

"Είναι αυτός ο καταραμένος αιρετικός που κατέσφαξε τους συντρόφους! Να τον διαλύσετε!!" Μια άγρια και μανιασμένη φωνή ακούστηκε και ένα νέο τάγμα Σολάρι εμφανίστηκε από ψηλότερα και μας περικύκλωσαν. Φαίνεται πως είχαν στήσει ενέδρα...

Ο Αφέλιος ταράχτηκε και τραβήχτηκε από πάνω μου. Με κοίταξε με μάτια προδομένα, πίστεψε ότι εγώ τους έφερα σε εκείνον, και ήμουν μια κινούμενη παγίδα όλη την ώρα.

Με πολύ δύναμη και πόνο στο βλέμμα του χτύπησε δυνατά το χέρι μου για να μην τον πλησιάσω και πήγε να βγάλει αυτό το μικρό πράγμα από το πανωφόρι του όπως πριν, αλλά τον πόνεσε πολύ το πόδι και έπεσε κάτω, ρίχνοντας μαζί και αυτό το μικρό μπουκαλάκι που περιείχε μια μπλε ουσία λίγα μέτρα μακριά.

"Δεν πρέπει να το πιεί αυτό, γίνεται τέρας, γρήγορα, καταστρέψτε το!"

Δύο τυποι άκουσαν τον αρχηγό τους και ρίχτηκαν στον δυσκίνητο αντίπαλό τους. Εγώ γρήγορα τον προστάτεψα με την ασπίδα μου. Ήταν η ώρα μου να εκπληρώσω το καθήκον. Με λίγη προσπάθεια τους έσπρωξα κάτω από τον γκρεμό, δίνοντας χρόνο στον Αφέλιος να κάνει τα δικά του.

Όμως δεν είχα υπολογίσει ότι κάποιος θα ερχόταν από πίσω και θα εκμεταλλευόταν την ευκολία που η κατάστασή μας του χάριζε. "Έλα εδώ, μικρό τερατάκι!" Είπε κοροϊδευτικά και πάτησε το χέρι του που πλησίαζε το μπουκαλάκι. Ο τύπος ταπεινωτικά το μετακίνησε πιο μακριά για να παίξει μαζί του, να τον δει να προσπαθεί περισσότερο. Ήταν έτοιμος να το κλωτσήσει, όμως με έναν ελιγμό πρόλαβα να τον πετάξω και αυτόν κάτω από το ρέμα, κρατώντας το μπουκαλάκι προς στιγμήν ασφαλές.

Η μάχη συνεχιζόταν, επικρατούσα των Σολάρι κατά πολύ, τους είχα σχεδόν αποδεκατίσει. Ένας όμως μου ξέφυγε και πέρασε πίσω μου, με στόχο τη μικρή αμπούλα. Τον έσπρωξα, αλλά δεν πρόλαβα να δώσω την απαιτούμενη ώθηση και πιάστηκε σε ένα βράχο. Πρόλαβε δυστυχώς να αρπάξει αυτό το μπουκαλάκι, παρά την προσπάθεια του Αφέλιος να το πιάσει πρώτος. Μετά, αυτοκτόνησε από το γκρεμό, ενδιαφερόμενος μόνο να κλέψει την αμπούλα από τον Αφέλιος. Την τελευταία του στιγμή είχε ένα τόσο χαιρέκακο χαμόγελο...

Μόλις τους ξεφορτώθηκα όλους, γύρισα στον νεαρό Λουνάρι. Οι Σολάρι είχαν καταφέρει να τον τραυματίσουν, παρά την προσπάθειά μου να τον προστατέψω. Ήταν πεσμένος στο σκονισμένο έδαφος, έτρεμε από τον πόνο και έκλαιγε συντετριμμένος...

Ένιωθα ένοχος για την κατάσταση, και έβγαλα το κράνος μου για να σκύψω από πάνω του και να τον βοηθήσω να σηκωθεί. Καταλάβαινα ότι και τα δικά μου μάτια είχαν σκοτεινιάσει με λύπη καθώς τον έβλεπα να τρέμει με αναφιλητά και να μουτζουρώνεται το πρόσωπό του καθώς τα δάκρυα έσβηναν τη σκούρη βαφή από τα μάτια του. Ήμουν πολύ αμήχανος για να του απευθυνθώ. "Έλα..." Αναφώνησα πολύ χαμηλόφωνα. "Δώσε μου το χέρι σου... Πρέπει να σε πάω σε ασφαλές μέρος..." Ήταν μάταιη η προσπάθειά μου να του εξηγήσω...

Με οργή και απίστευτη λύπη χτύπησε το χέρι μου τόσο δυνατά που με έτσουξε. "Φύγε... Χάσου..." Τα λόγια του ήταν ατόφιος πόνος, κι ας ακούστηκαν σαν ψίθυρος.

"Δ- δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω εδώ έτσι... Είδες τι έγινε..." Μίσησα αυτά που του είπα, αλλά ήταν η αλήθεια... Ίσως δεν έπρεπε να ανακατεύω, όπως με προειδοποίησε. Μόνο χειρότερα τα έκανα, και αυτό είναι το αντίθετο από το καθήκον μου. Άρχισα να γίνομαι ένας φαινομενικός ήρωας και το μίσησα πολύ. Νομίζοντας ότι ως Λουνάρι το παιδί κινδύνευε, με προθυμία το έπαιξα σωτήρας εκεί που δεν με σπέρνουν, δημιουργώντας προβλήματα εκεί που δεν υπήρχαν.

"Εσύ φταις για ό,τι έγινε!! Συγχαρητήρια που με έκανες ανυπεράσπιστο, τώρα μπορείς να με προστατεύεις, _ήρωά μου_! Σε μισώ!" Μου φώναξε με τη σπασμένη φωνή του, της οποίας ο ήχος με χτύπησε στο στήθος σαν σφαίρα...

"Άκου, σε ό,τι και να πεις έχεις δίκιο, εντάξει;!... Έκανα μια τεράστια βλακεία..."

"Βλακεία;! Μόλις έχασα όλη μου τη δύναμη!! Το κουράγιο μου! Την οικογένειά μου! Όλα επειδή αποφάσισες να μπλεχτείς στα πόδια μου!" Τα λόγια του με έκαναν να θέλω να χτυπήσω το κεφάλι μου σε κανέναν βράχο εκεί κοντά... Δεν είχα ιδέα τι είδους δύναμη περιείχε αυτό το μπουκαλάκι, αλλά αποκαλώντας το οικογένειά του με έκανε να σκεφτώ ότι ήταν κάτι πολύ σημαντικό για εκείνον...

"Το ξέρω, και αν δεν με συγχωρέσεις είναι εντάξει... Αλλά πρέπει να με αφήσεις να σε βοηθήσω, δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να πεθάνεις εδώ έξω..."

Για λίγη ώρα με κοίταξε, με αυτά τα κόκκινα μάτια από το κλάμα γεμάτα οργή, που με έκαναν σχεδόν να κοιτάξω άλλου. "Καλά... Μόλις όμως θεραπευτούν οι πληγές μου, θα εξαφανιστείς από τη ζωή μου για πάντα... Έγινα κατανοητός;..."

"Εντάξει, εντάξει, δεν θα σου ξαναμιλήσω ποτέ μόλις όλα τελειώσουν, στο υπόσχομαι..." Του είπα καθησυχαστικά, νιώθοντας άσχημα και μόνο με την κατάληξη της συνεργασίας που ήθελα να επιδιώξω μαζί του.

Προσεκτικά τον πήρα στην αγκαλιά μου και περπάτησα μέχρι τη σπηλιά. Είχε αρχίσει να νυχτώνει και όλα ήταν δύσκολα. Ο Αφέλιος είχε χάσει κάτι σημαντικό και ήταν χτυπημένος άσχημα, Σολάρι στρατιώτες μπορεί να ήταν κρυμμένοι οπουδήποτε και έπρεπε να φτιάξω ένα καλό καταφύγιο. Για άλλη μία φορά κατάφερα να μπλέξω τον εαυτό μου σε περιπέτειες από το τίποτα...

Τον ακούμπησα με προσοχή σε ένα δέρμα κάτω στο έδαφος και άναψα μια πρόχειρη φωτιά. Έπρεπε να κάνω έναν έλεγχο στο μέρος, δεν ήξερα τι ή ποιός μπορούσε να κρύβεται εκεί μέσα στη νύχτα...

Όλα φαίνονταν να ήταν εντάξει. Η τελευταία Σολάρι περίπολος της περιοχής πρέπει να ηττήθηκε από το δόρυ μου. Κάθισα κι εγώ σε έναν βράχο ανακουφισμένος, αλλά πολύ προβληματισμένος. Στη ζώνη μου είχα ένα παγούρι με γάλα, η μόνη τροφή που μου είχε απομείνει. Του το πρόσφερα.

"Δεν θέλω τίποτα από σένα..." Μου είπε θυμωμένα.

"Πρέπει να φας..."

"Δεν πεινάω..."

"Καλά, εγώ το αφήνω εδώ... Αν αλλάξεις γνώμη..."

"Δεν θα αλλάξω γνώμη..."

"Όπως νομίζεις..." Άφησα να περάσει λίγη ώρα μέσα στη σιωπή, αλλά τελικά δεν κρατήθηκα, έπρεπε να ξέρω τι ήταν αυτό που έχασε και γιατί ήταν τόσο σημαντικό. "... Εμ... Τι ακριβώς---;!"

"Το δηλητήριο από ένα τόσο σπάνιο λουλούδι πολύ μακριά από εδώ. Στην άλλη άκρη του βουνού. Αυτό με βοηθάει να συνδέομαι με τη δύναμη της αδερφής μου από τον κόσμο τον πνευμάτων. Μου δίνει τα όπλα μου με την ενέργεια του φεγγαριού που αποκτώ από την κατανάλωση του δηλητηρίου..."

"... Πίνεις δηλητήριο;..." Αυτό με παραξένεψε.

"Ναι, και σταμάτα τις ερωτήσεις, άκουσες αυτό που ήθελες!!" Απάντησε επιθετικά, ενοχλημένος. "Ίσως να περάσουν μήνες χωρίς αυτό τώρα... Ίσως πεθάνω εδώ έξω... Ίσως απογοητεύσω την πίστη μου..." Έχωσε το πρόσωπο στα χέρια γεμάτος απόγνωση. Ένιωθα τόσο πολύ την ανάγκη να τον βοηθήσω. Και επίσης, έβλεπα πως είχα πολλά να πάρω από εκείνον, πολλά που θα οδηγούσαν στην ισορροπία και τη δικαιοσύνη που επιδιώκω...

Είναι ο δυνατότερος Λουνάρι που έχω δει, αλλά χωρίς την μαγική του ενέργεια και δεν ξέρω κι, εγώ είναι ένας απλός θνητός... Δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω έτσι... "Άκου... Δεν ξέρω τίποτα για σένα, και σχεδόν τίποτα για τη φυλή σου... Αλλά ποτέ μου δεν έχω αφήσει άνθρωπο αδικημένο, από οποιαδήποτε πλευρά. Καθήκον μου είναι να επανορθώσω για τις ανοησίες μου."

Με τα λόγια μου άφησε ένα ειρωνικό γέλιο. "Καλό το αστείο σου! Και τι μπορείς εσύ να κάνεις;! Και ποιος είσαι τέλος πάντων;! Ο υπερήρωας του Βουνού, ή κάτι;!"

"Είμαι ο Πάνθεον, η Όψη του Θεού του Πολέμου. Και στόχος μου οι άνθρωποι να είναι ασφαλείς από τις δυνάμεις του κακού." Αποφάσισα να αποκαλύψω την πραγματικότητά μου με έναν ψύχραιμο και σίγουρο τόνο.

Για λίγη ώρα, έμεινε να με κοιτάζει με έκπληκτα μάτια γεμάτα απορία. "Χαχ... Δεν είσαι ένας παλαβός περιπλανώμενος;..."

"Όχι, και για αυτό σε ακολούθησα... Επέστρεψα εδώ μετά από πολέμους σε άλλα μέρη, και έχω χάσει πολλές εξελίξεις. Βλέποντας εσένα να πολεμάς, κάτι ένιωσα μέσα μου... Έπρεπε να σε γνωρίσω και να μάθω τι είσαι, από που έρχεσαι, τι είδους δυνάμεις έχεις... Δεν εντυπωσιάστηκα απλώς, το ένστικτο του καθήκοντος έλαμψε μέσα μου..."

Απλά ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του για λίγο, ακόμα μπερδεμένος με τις ξαφνικές πληροφορίες που ήρεμα έριξα σαν βόμβα στη συζήτηση.

"Μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω να βρεις αυτό που ψάχνεις. Μέχρι να επανέλθεις πάλι στα πόδια σου, μπορώ να γίνω το όπλο σου και η ασπίδα σου. Αρκεί να μάθω τον στόχο σου. Κάτι μου λέει ότι είναι κοινός με τον νέο δικό μου..."

Τα μάτια του φάνηκαν σαν να με έψαχναν από μέσα για να δουν αν έλεγα την αλήθεια. Χάραζαν ένα μονοπάτι στην ψυχή μου για να δουν αν μπορούν να με εμπιστευτούν. Στο τέλος κούνησε το κεφάλι. "Εντάξει λοιπόν. Δέχομαι τη βοήθειά σου. Αρκεί να μείνεις μέχρι το τέλος. Εσύ, είσαι σίγουρος ότι μπορείς να το κάνεις;!"

"Μικρέ μου, τα έχω βάλει με χειρότερα τέρατα από μερικούς οπλισμένους θρησκευτικούς κήρυκες σε ομάδες!"

"Ναι, αλλά δεν τα έχεις βάλει με το Βουνό."


End file.
